


Acero y lenguaje

by PruePhantomhive



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Bullying, Crack, Established Relationship, Gen, High School, Homophobic Language, M/M, Superheroes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy compite contra Greg por el puesto de presidente estudiantil. ADV: crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acero y lenguaje

—¿Por qué permites que ese mastodonte te trate así? —le preguntó Billy a Teddy en la fila de la cafetería de la escuela, después de que Greg Norris, rodeado por un escandaloso grupo de amigos, pasara corriendo junto a ambos, asegurándose de “tropezar” con Teddy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo trastabillar.  
Teddy se ruborizó y evitó por encima de todas las cosas cruzar la mirada con su novio, que tenía el ceño fruncido. Acomodó su camisa, arrugada por el impacto, y recogió su mochila, que había terminado en el suelo, luego, siguió caminando por la barra, permitiendo que una mujer nervuda y con cofia le sirviera los sagrados alimentos —pizza, obvio— del día en su bandeja.  
—Mis razones son muy sencillas, en realidad —respondió, tomando una lata de soda del frigorífico al final de la barra para lanzársela a Billy, que la atrapó al vuelo, y una más para él—: uno, por más fuerte y sucio que me golpee, no puede hacerme daño. Regeneración espontánea.  
Billy bufó.  
—Espero que el cerdo se dislocara un hombro al empujarte.  
—Y dos —siguió Teddy, como si Billy no lo hubiera interrumpido con su infinita bondad y calidad humana—, es el presidente del consejo estudiantil y tocarle un sólo pelo equivale a romper el jarrón de porcelana china más caro y bonito de la abuela, así que mejor no.  
Billy puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Nadie tiene que enterarse de que el jarrón se rompió si lo ocultas con cuidado bajo la alfombra de la sala —comentó, entrando con agilidad en la metáfora—: quién sabe, siempre podría resbalarse mágicamente con una cáscara de banana delante de sus amigos y caer de culo o ponerse a cantar a voz en cuello en los vestidores el tema de Barney & Friends.  
Ocuparon una mesa junto a las ventanas y se echaron a reír.  
—Tentador.  
—Demasiado tentador.  
—Lamentablemente, no creo que haya poder sobre la tierra que haga cambiar a Greg de actitud —dijo, suspirando. Se suponía que todos esos sentimientos los había dejado en el pasado hace mucho tiempo, ¿no? ¿Por qué estaban latiéndole de nuevo en el pecho?  
Billy se inclinó sobre la mesa para hablarle al oído.  
—Pero yo soy el Demiurge.  
Teddy sonrió y le acarició el cabello. Dudaba que incluso su Oh, Todo Poderoso novio pudiera hacer algo con Greg, que caminaba por la faz de la tierra con una actitud de Dios que Billy jamás podría tener, ni siquiera siendo una entidad divina verdadera. Y eso sólo servía para explicar la clase de cretino que era Greg.  
—  
Durante el último periodo de clases, el salón de Teddy se sumergió en un apagado debate acerca de los candidatos que el grupo postularía para llenar las vacantes de cada año en el Consejo Estudiantil. Era un proceso tardado, tedioso y anual, por lo que Teddy prefirió hundirse en su mesabanco y dibujar en sus jeans.  
De todas formas, Greg era el presidente: todos sus amigos ocupaban un lugar en el Consejo, aunque fuera sólo para invadir espacio que no existía, porque, hasta donde Teddy sabía, sólo se necesitaba un maldito presidente, un vicepresidente, un secretario y un tesorero, sin embargo, Greg tenía todo un senado. Y siempre era reelegido como por arte de magia.  
Pura basura.  
Pintó la cabeza de un dragón en la rodilla desgastada y descolorida de sus pantalones y, cuando terminó con las escamas, se dio cuenta de lo callado que se había quedado el salón; levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo lo estaba observando, incluida la profesora, que tenía el ceño fruncido.  
—Altman —dijo la mujer, irritada. Las mejillas de Teddy se colorearon de rosa—, ¿quieres dejar de lado tu interesantísima actividad para prestarle atención a tus compañeros? Acaban de postularte para el cargo de presidente estudiantil.  
Teddy se sintió como si acabaran de decirle que había ido a la escuela sin pantalones y con su ropa interior de Spiderman —esa que le encantaba a Billy—.  
—Yo… eh… ¿qué? —masculló, atragantándose con su propia saliva y eso fue lo que lo condenó.  
La maestra puso los ojos en blanco, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la pizarra, donde escribió su nombre con plumón.  
—Theodore Altman, candidato para el puesto de presidente escolar. Buena suerte —dijo la mujer y seguro no se dio cuenta de lo similar que sonó a Effie Trinket antes de enviar a Katniss a los Juegos del Hambre.  
—  
Al día siguiente, horas después de que los candidatos a los diferentes puestos del Consejo fueran anunciados, Greg se aseguró de ensañarse con él en clase de deportes, lanzándole la pelota con brusquedad y siempre directo a la cara, aunque Teddy frenó todos sus ataques con inquietante facilidad —hubiera sido muy vergonzoso perder contra La Pelota Justiciera y no contra Kang, el Conquistador o una horda de skrulls enojados, muy enojados—.  
Billy, que estaba observando desde las gradas pues tenía esa hora libre, apretó las manos en puños y Teddy vio de reojo la manera en la que la magia le iluminó las pupilas sólo un segundo.  
Al ir a los vestidores, Greg tropezó con sus propias agujetas y se fue de bruces al piso. Teddy caminó por encima de sus piernas a toda velocidad mientras su clase reía a carcajadas, ignorando la parafernalia de insultos que salió de boca de Greg.  
—  
—No debiste hacer eso —suspiró Teddy, sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol del patio del colegio, junto a Billy, que apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.  
—Se lo merecía —respondió Billy, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Sí, pero no debiste hacerlo.  
Billy se echó a reír y tomó su mano entre sus dedos para acariciar sus nudillos con el pulgar. Se inclinó un poco y Teddy pudo sentir su respiración tibia en el cuello.  
—Estás muy tenso —comentó Billy, acariciándole la espalda. Teddy se relajó ante su contacto.  
—No quiero hacer esto. Sé que no voy a ganar, así que preferiría ahorrarme la molestia —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ni siquiera sé que debe hacer un presidente.  
Billy rió.  
—Dan discursos y pierden el tiempo en una sala de juntas. Son guays… exceptuando al pelmazo de Greg, obvio. Creo que, si ganas, harás un buen trabajo.  
Teddy lo miró como si no creyera lo que le estaba diciendo.  
—¿Y qué pasa con el equipo? Si tengo deberes extracurriculares, cómo lidiaré con las dos cosas a la vez. No soy Tommy.  
—Gracias al cielo.  
Intercambiaron una mirada y se echaron a reír. Ah, si todo fueras tan simple como reír y reír y ya.  
—  
El día siguiente, en las puertas de los casilleros de ambos apareció pintada la palabra “marica” con letras grandes y rojas. Billy se encargó de eliminarlas cuando nadie veía y de hacer que Greg se tirara la leche encima a la hora del almuerzo. Teddy sólo cerró los ojos y respiró profundo.  
—  
El día de la presentación de los discursos de campaña, Teddy se sintió capaz de vomitar. Billy lo besó tras bambalinas —delante de Greg, que se aseguró de poner su mejor mueca de asco ante el gesto— y le aseguró que todo iría bien. Teddy le sonrió antes de salir al auditorio.  
Por supuesto que nada salió bien.  
Durante la noche había permanecido despierto imaginando todas las sorpresas posibles que Greg podía haber planeado para él, desde una cubeta con sangre de cerdo colgando sobre su cabeza hasta su identidad como “mutante” revelada a todos los presentes en el auditorio escolar, pero ciertamente nunca le pasó por la cabeza algo como eso.  
Caminó por el estrado de madera hasta el atril, aflojó el nudo de su corbata con los dedos y se aclaró la garganta. Acomodó su boca delante del micrófono y se presentó. Iba a comenzar a leer su discurso cuando el techo sobre su cabeza se rompió, dejando caer una lluvia de escombros sobre el atril. Se alejó justo a tiempo, evitando ser alcanzado por un ladrillo. La gente en el auditorio comenzó a gritar y a ponerse de pie, desesperados por huir.  
Un robot de tres metros cayó por el hueco, directo sobre el atril y el discurso de Teddy y, antes de que Wiccan y Hulkling pudieran aparecer en la escena para salvar a todo el mundo, Iron Man entró volando por la puerta improvisada, luego, el Capitán América se descolgó a sus espaldas. Golpeó al robot con su escudo justo en el pecho y la máquina dejó de vibrar y zumbar; todas sus luces se apagaron. Iron Man la pateó fuera del estrado y se acercó al micrófono del atril astillado.  
—Sentimos la interrupción, eh… damas y caballeros. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Entrega de diplomas o una kermés? ¡Oh, presidencia estudiantil! —exclamó, emocionado.  
El Capitán se dio una palmada en la cara antes de apresurarse a recoger el robot. La gente en la sala se había quedado perpleja.  
Iron Man estiró una mano hacia Teddy, que estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto en un rincón del auditorio semi derruido. Dio un paso tambaleante hacia Iron Man, que se inclinó para susurrar en su oído, lejos del micrófono:  
—¿Te conozco?  
Teddy asintió.  
—Young A.  
—Oh —Iron Man le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y tiró de él hacia el micrófono—. Voten por éste muchacho, estoy seguro de que tiene un sentido de la justicia muy marcado, ¿cierto, Cap? —El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada y salió del lugar con el robot a cuestas—. Oh, discúlpenlo, le tiene fobia a los escenarios desde sus tiempos como bailarina de can-can —la audiencia río. Incluso Teddy sonrió—. Lamentamos mucho haberlos interrumpido y haber destrozado tu discurso, muchacho. Sí, eh, bueno, ¡adiós! —y salió volando por el hueco en el techo.  
Teddy se llevó una mano a la frente y cerró los ojos: ¿así se sentiría ser avergonzado por tus padres en público?  
—  
—¿Ganaste? —le preguntó Tony Stark la siguiente vez que se vieron, sentados al comedor de la mansión, rodeados por un montón de héroes.  
Teddy se puso rojo y consideró la posibilidad de ahogarse en su cuenco de cereal.  
Billy respondió por él, furioso.  
—Oh, sí, ganó. Incluso los padres de familia que oyeron el elocuente discurso a su favor de parte de Iron Man votaron por él.  
—¡Qué bien! Ahora dejemos de hablar antes de que llegue el famoso “pero”.  
—Pero —siguió Billy— le dejó el sitio al tarado de Greg porque creyó que había hecho trampa.  
—¡Ya Billy! —exclamó Teddy, avergonzado.  
—Yo escribí el discurso destruido, por cierto —comentó, regalándole una mirada furibunda a Tony, que lo ignoró.  
—La mitad. Y quizá fue mejor que se hiciera pedazos antes de que leyera el párrafo sobre los Transformers —le recordó Teddy.  
De nuevo, se miraron largo rato antes de echarse a reír y Tony se unió sólo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

**Author's Note:**

> Para más información de mis historias y los fandom en los que publico, únanse a mi página de Facebook: PruePhantomhive (@Prue7) ;)


End file.
